Set in Stone
by Aijou829
Summary: "I wish that I had been stronger then. I wish that I could have stopped what happened to you." He cleared his throat , even though he was not speaking aloud. "I wish that you could understand. I want you to see what I'm going through right now."


**Set in Stone**

**This is a writing exercise to test the waters. Feel free to comment and or critique. For the record I do not know much Japanese so hopefully the little used in here is used properly. Also I have been told that I do not have a thing for spelling so good luck.  
**

_Thinking/Praying_

"Speaking"

Action

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or the recognizable characters with in the following story.**

Ichigo starred straight ahead at the grave stone before him. The wind passed silently as if respectful of his inner thoughts. His signature frown sat upon his face but only out of habit. The sky was bright with the warmth of summer despite the large white clouds that floated over head.

_I wish... I wish that..._

The thought drifted through his mind slowly like twirling wisps of smoke, detached and lacking any direction. His head bowed for a moment before rising again with eyes that burned with determination. A cloud drifted past the sun, obscuring the rays as he stepped closer to the stone and knelt before it.

_I wish that I had been stronger then. I wish that I could have stopped what happened to you. _He cleared his throat , even though he was not speaking aloud. _I wish that you could understand. I want you to see what I'm going through right now. Damn!  
_

Ichigo fought the urge to scratch his head and wondering slightly at his lack of finesse for expressing himself even in his own head. He shifted to steady himself, determined to stay focused and put these things into words. They may never be spoken, but they needed to be heard.

_Now...I've been through so many damn battles and I've been protecting everyone...but you're still not here...and you're the one I have always wanted to protect. _

An emotion bubbled inside of him briefly before retreating and disappearing altogether. A forlorn look crossed his eyes.

_I wish that I could show you how things have changed. That I could make you see how I have changed._

He glanced down to his left at the shifting of someone kneeling beside him. His brow loosened slightly at his view. A young child fidgeted beside him with spiky copper hair and large brown eyes fixed upon the stone with a perplexed yet focused expression upon his countenance. Turning back to look ahead he continued.

_I miss you. I will not forgive my self for letting you go with out a fight...but also...I will not remain so troubled and closed off forever._

"Hush." Came the sweet voice of a woman to still the restless movement of the child.

"Oka-san, how much longer until we can go to the festival?" came the impatient whisper of the little one.

"Shh." the woman turned back to the stone before her with her eyes closed and her head bowed in reverence and a serene smile still upon her lips. The child too grew silent and faced the stone with the same strange grimace which did not belong on the face of a child.

_I'm not angry anymore. _Ichigo watched the scene beside him from the corner of his eye to not distract the boy any further. He struggled to keep the smirk off his face to avoid encouraging the child's disrespectful behavior.

_I know that I can't stopped what has already happened and now I'm making sure that..._

He closed his eyes again to focus. _What I mean to say is that. Things now...things now are...better._

With a firm nod he rose to his full height. The child at his heel hopped up excitedly beside him. Ichigo bent to help the woman stand since her sixth month pregnant belly was causing her normally faulty balance to be virtually non-existent.

"Thank you." She spoke sweetly with a smile and a small kiss to his cheek. He nodded firmly to her and turned to regard the stone again.

_I think it's time now...that I thank you...You gave your life for me. And even though I wanted you to be here...with me through all of this... still want you to be here...I understand that you saw it as a...gift. _

He looked briefly toward the woman beside him. She was bent awkwardly, considering her belly, to wipe some mysterious smudge off the child's face.

_A gift that I'm grateful for...even if I can't share it with you._

Suddenly the sun appeared again, setting her brilliant hair ablaze with orange and gold and illuminating her large gray eyes. With a loving smile she kissed the boy before straightening back up. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, the diamond upon her ring sparked along side her blue hairpins in the bright light.

He glanced up toward the bright sun and closed his eyes while basking in the warmth. A small smile broke through his lips, spreading slowly to welcome the sun between the clouds.

_Thank you... All these years...I've never said: Thank you..._

"Come on Oto-san!" the boy said with a familiar frown on his face. "We'll be late for the fireworks."

"Hush." chided the woman with a warm smile and a slender finger to her lips "Oto-san is speaking with someone very important."

"Oh." Whispered the child "shhhh." he mimicked his mother's pose.

_To be honest I don't really want to. But I am grateful...for all of this..._

"That's alright...Orihime..." Ichigo opened hie eyes while moving to stand beside her and smiled gently at the boy. "We need to get there early so that we can find a good spot, ne?" He bent to rub the boy's hair affectionately and received a smile wide enough to rival his mother's. He straightened and took her hand in his.

"Yosh!" The boy cheered with a fist pumped into the air. While charging down the hill, the child stopped and turned suddenly to shout to his parents. "When we get there, can I have some dango with red bean paste, and wasabi dipping sauce for the bento Oka-san packed?"

Laughing the couple shared a look before Ichigo replied. "Sure but only if you don't run too far ahead."

"Okay!" He chirped happily.

Ichigo sighed _Of course he'd inherit _her _taste buds. _

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo looked down at his pregnant wife when she squeezed his hand while they strolled leisurely after their son.

_Oka-san...I still wish I could have protected you... _Ichigo let go of her hand to wrap one arm securely around Orihime's shoulder and pull her closer to his side. He rested a loving hand upon her protruding belly.

"No." He replied and left a chaste kiss upon her lips. Turning his head back toward the stone one last time to smile as the walked further and further from the stone. _I wish that I had protected you...so that you could see...That I am happy now._

_**fin**_

**Review**_**...or not**  
_


End file.
